This invention relates to a sportsmen's chair and more particularly to a chair which may be securely mounted in a tree or the like for use by hunters and which is foldably collapsible so as to be carried to and from a hunting site.
When hunting deer and certain other game, it may be necessary for a sportsman to be in an elevated position such as in a tree to preclude the game from readily picking up the scent of the hunter. In such instances a hunter may have to remain in such a location for a substantial period of time. It is not uncommon for one to patiently remain in the tree for twelve or more hours. Obviously remaining so perched for such periods of time can be uncomfortable, and although hunters may be a hardy breed and thrive on challenge, it is desirable to make some provision for reducing the discomfort associated with the sport. The prior art however does not seem to have addressed this problem or to have adequately provided a solution thereto.